


Right Thru Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Loosely based on cannon involving Lucky Spencer's detective days and Claire's close work with the PCPD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Comparing Notes**  
  
After an awkward hello, Lucky smiled, “I appreciate you putting in some kind of word for Siobhan.”  
  
“Of course.” Her friendly, apologetic tone calmed his nerves, “I’m just sorry thing didn’t work out for you.”  
  
He hung his head, an angry snort escaping his nostrils as he took a seat. His blue eyes scanned her name plate; surprised Claire Walsh still possessed clout in these matters. Thankfully, she stuck around long enough to help his backstabbing friend – a spy for the Balkan.  
  
“Yeah, me too.”   
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I knew my mistake was a dirt bag.”  
  
 **Transition Period**  
  
He laughed, “Oddly enough, it doesn’t do anything for me.”  
  
“Oh, come on, I’m giving you an opportunity to alleviate your pain. Say I told you so. All the fun stuff.” Claire dropped a folder to her desk, reaching into a drawer and pulling out two Cokes. Placing one in front of him, she popped the top on hers, “Secret vice I don’t lose my career over.”  
  
“I could say I told you so. But I doubt that would make either of us feel any better.”  
  
“Okay,” She took a noisy gulp before shrugging her shoulders, “What do you suggest?”  
  
 **Frustration Levels**  
  
“Wasn’t what you were expecting?”  
  
Claire’s brown eyes bounced between his crystal blue gaze and the boxing gloves he slipped onto her hands, “Not exactly.”  
  
Sliding pads onto his hands, he raised a brow, “How do you usually vent?”  
  
“I don’t know. Watch a cheesy eighties movie and eat a pint of Ben & Jerry’s?”  
  
“Well, if I were still drinking, maybe I could handle that. Since I’m not,” Lucky held up his hands, giving her targets for practice, “let’s go.”  
  
“Just hit you?”  
  
“You need motivation?” Lucky offered a crooked grin, “Just picture Sonny Corinthos with his next casualty.”  
  
 **Premise**  
  
“Sorry.” Claire apologized, half hearted, as Lucky continued to rub his stomach. Taking another gulp of water, she added, “In all fairness, you didn’t say where to throw my fist.”  
  
“I guess I kinda thought the big red pads would be a dead giveaway.” He leaned back against the wall, softening his stare, “Are you all right…with everything?”  
  
“You mean Sonny?” She debated briefly, narrowing her eyes as she thought aloud, “The whole thing was some sick experiment I performed on myself. I don’t regret it, but I don't think I will be heading back to the lab anytime soon.”  
  
 **Dining Woes**  
  
“Wow, it’s amazing nothing on this menu includes French fries.” His blue eyes scanned it over, “Or a kid’s addition somewhere on the back.”  
  
Claire laughed, gazing around the quiet restaurant, “It’s been that long?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, kids are needy.” Lucky joked, closing the menu after some mental decision, and focused his eyes on her across the table, “Thank you for the invitation.”  
  
“Figured I should put something in your stomach besides my fist.”   
  
They shared a mutual laugh before the waiter took their orders.   
  
Once they were alone again, Lucky was relieved to find himself engaged in adult conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uneven**  
  
“This works better for me.” Claire jogged in place, laughing at him as he bent over and gasped for air, “Come on, Detective, you can’t be this out of breath when chasing a perp.”  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes, standing straight and speaking between breaths, “There is a difference between a jog and a friggin’ marathon. Clarify that with your running partners.”  
  
She refused to stop moving as he took a seat on the bench, “You’re not giving up, are you?”   
  
Waving a hand at her, he surrendered, “I’m done.”  
  
Claire began to run backwards, announcing, “I got one more lap.”  
  
 **Snow Angels**  
  
“What are you doing for Christmas?”  
  
His question shook her nerves, a sad reminder she had no life outside of work or their time together. Still, she managed a smile, “Probably watching Christmas movies on TV.”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Lucky’s eyes set on her as though she were being interrogated, “What about your family? Friends?”  
  
“No family. I’m looking at my closet friend.” Claire’s pride was bruised, “Could we not talk about this anymore? I gotta get home.”  
  
“Look, no pressure, okay?” He waited for her eyes to meet his, “Don’t make any plans, and maybe Santa will surprise you.”  
  
 **Wise Men**  
  
Lucky’s eyes glanced at his neighbor – a smile on his lips when he saw the mist in hers eyes.  
  
She had done herself up for church, her hair piled in loose curls, and it did little conceal the emotions clouding her tan features.   
  
Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, “You weren’t kidding about the weepy thing were you?”  
  
She smirked, wiping a tear escaping her ebony gaze, “Not even a little.”  
  
Lucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders, unaware of what it did to her demeanor, and lifted his camcorder just as his son walked across the tiny stage.  
  
 **New Year Events**  
  
Claire’s whisper was faint as the scene unfolded, “Wow, the drama never ends in this town.”   
  
While his cousin had vowed an unforgettable event, Claire still had to drag Lucky to the Metro Court party. Now, he had no idea whether he should snap at Carly for the obvious staging of Lulu’s break down or run after his sister.   
  
“You should go to her.” Claire’s voice dragged him out of mental debate as she signaled towards Lulu, “Your sister needs you.”  
  
Lucky’s eyes shot to his date, completely glamorous, as she urged him elsewhere, “You sure?”  
  
“I’m fine. Family first.”  
  
 **Surprise Visit**  
  
He knocked loudly, glancing at his watch and praying it was not too late.   
  
Just as he was about to knock again, the door swung open.  
  
“Lucky? What are you doing here?”Her hair and makeup were intact, but her dress had transformed into a grey sweat suit. Noting his obvious scan, she wrapped her jacket tighter around her white tank top, “Is Lulu okay?”  
  
“She’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you made it home.” Glancing past her, Lucky spotted the tub of ice cream on her coffee table and tilted his head with a smile, “You all right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort**

“That’s embarrassing.” 

“Why? None left?” Breezing by her, Lucky peered into the container and fell into a seat on her sofa. He took a spoonful into his mouth then gestured to the TV, “The ball hasn’t dropped yet.”

She shut the door, zipped her jacket up, and took a seat beside him, “Give me that.” Yanking the container from his hand, her pink lips joined him an amused smile, “What about the big brother thing? Doesn’t Lulu need you?”

“Apparently, she’s letting Dante try to explain.” Lucky cringed, “I didn’t think I needed to be around for whatever that meant.”

**Awkward Acceptance**

Trying not to fidget or question a good thing, Claire still managed to both, “You didn’t have to come here, you know?”

Lucky rolled his blue eyes towards her direction, “I wanted to spend time with you. You didn’t get that when I picked you up wearing a suit? You think I do that for just anybody?”

“Yeah, but this and…Christmas. I’m starting to feel like your good deed for the year.”

“You’re not. Just trust me, all right?” 

He tried not to let the serious conversation make him regret his decision in returning to her before the New Year.

**Memorable Moments**

Lucky tapped his foot to the rhythm as the band onscreen finished their song. 

The countdown started soon afterward, and she bit the inside of her lower lip – hoping to prevent an unnecessary request as her heart beat began to rattle her bones.

As he started to count with the clock, her eyes shot over to him. To Claire, Lucky remained a man who had no clue how perfect and worthy he was of receiving the world. 

“Screw it.”

Before Lucky could question her bold statement, she had grabbed his face and gave him a kiss to remember her by.

**Assessment**

She had gone out of her way to avoid him after his response to their kiss.

_“I’m sorry. I just—I can’t handle something like this right now.”_

The explanation was not enough as she apologized and quickly got him out of her house. Now, with the abrupt loss of their daily contact, he was puzzled.

Claire had a way of being “too much” most of the time, but he had grown accustomed to the rambling. Whether by intention or not, she could put a smile on his face. 

Now, in true Spencer fashion, Lucky lost a source of stability.

**Bounce Back**

He gathered the courage to try her apartment one more time.

The door swung open, revealing her wide smile, “Hey.”

Obliging her gesture inward, he questioned her giddiness; until he spotted the bags cluttering her living room, “You going somewhere?”

“Nope, I just got back, and,” Claire rushed towards an open suitcase, pulling out a small brown bag and extending it to him, “It’s not anything spectacular, but I thought I’d get something for you and the boys while I was gone.”

Lucky accepted the bag, catching her hand before she resumed the distance between them, “…I’m glad your back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Glutton for Punishment**  
  
Claire had no idea why she did this to herself, picked only unavailable hearts to accompany her own.   
  
Her hand left his with an awkward smile elsewhere. His blue eyes were on her, she felt them warming her skin as she moved about the room.   
  
Bringing a brown cap onto her head, fuzzy ear muffs attached, she modeled it with a cheesy grin, “What do you think?”  
  
A bright smile assured her the item had done its job, “That’s got to be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Say what you want, Spencer. I’m not freezing in Port Charles.”  
  
 **Fortune Cookie Confessions**  
  
“You first.”  
  
Claire rolled her eyes, finishing the cookie in her mouth, then read the passage aloud, “Whether you think you can or can’t, you are usually right.” She crumpled the paper, tossing it into the waste basket beside her desk, “One less thing to clutter my desk.”  
  
Lucky nodded, gesturing towards the tiny boxes, “The food’s not helping.”  
  
“It’s helping me. This case is a monster.” Claire chewed another bite, narrowing her eyes, “Your turn.”  
  
Popping the cookie into his mouth, he unraveled the message. Lucky cleared his throat, sharing, “Where there is great love, there are always miracles.”  
  
 **Sneak Up**  
  
Lucky emerged from the kitchen with juice and popcorn, fully prepared to get the boys occupied with a cartoon he had seen a million times.   
  
Instead, he walked into the living room and found the boys playing with Claire.   
  
Cam’s laugh echoed through the air as her fingertips tickled his sides; Jake jumped at her, receiving a quick response from her wiggling fingers.   
  
Setting the items aside, he joined them on the floor, “This looks unfair.” When her brown eyes questioned his, his hands found her sides, “Come here.”  
  
Ignoring every doubt he had about trust, Lucky memorized the laughter.  
  
 **Common Consequence**  
  
“You should take this seriously, Claire. If Mac wants you to have a cop posted for protection, then you should.”  
  
“I’m not going to live my life in fear of every case I try. If I’m going to do that, I might as well call it a day now.” She saw the desperation in his eyes, “Is this going to get you out of my office?”  
  
“Good to see you, too.”  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
Lucky walked up to her, playfully taking her hand in his, “Would you please let someone have your back? Just this once. For me?”  
  
 **Situation Severity**  
  
Lucky offered a nod to the officer as he entered the apartment; every room had been trashed, but there were no signs of a robbery – just a clear warning.  
  
“I—I don’t know, all right? I just…I came home and it was like this.”   
  
His blue eyes met hers upon hearing her voice, relief washed over him when seeing she was intact.  
  
“Now, will everyone leave?”  
  
He had worked long enough to recognize the signs of shock and the stubborn nature of his friend. She could fight all she wanted to; there was no way he was leaving her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boundaries**  
  
When she had asked him to stay the night before, Lucky could not refuse her.  
  
However, now he was regretting his decision, as he lied beside her in the early morning.  
  
Her tank top had risen in the middle of the night, tightened against her upper body, as her sweats clung to the curve of her hips, leaving her flat stomach exposed to his hungry eyes.  
  
It had been months since he had been with a woman, and this was not the solution – no matter what he could not have dirty thoughts about Claire Walsh. She was irreplaceable to him.  
  
 **Sin Worthy**  
  
Claire rushed back inward, surveying the living room but finding her suitcase nowhere. Allowing her heels to lead her into Lucky’s bedroom, she began to search through her belongings shoved to a corner of the room.   
  
Hearing the bathroom door open, she sighed heavily. Claire turned to explain everything, only to find him wearing a smile and a towel around his waist.  
  
She really wanted to speak but found it impossible as her eyes got a preview of his muscular build, his brown hair still spilling small beads of water onto the rest of his body.  
  
 _Get it together, Claire._  
  
 **Escape**  
  
Standing beside her office window, she stared out at the city.   
  
It brought her no clarity, not one answer, yet it allowed her to zone out.   
  
It was the one area of her life not completely dismantled by her case or the mess she made with Sonny.  
  
If she were smart, she’d cut her losses and ask for a transfer. But she was stubborn and determined with not a thing to show for it.  
  
“Hey.” His voice brought her out from bitter thoughts, “You up for dinner?”  
  
Claire met his blue eyes, finding another sanctuary, and agreed with a smile.   
  
**Living Quarters**  
  
“So…should we set up some rules for my stay with you?”  
  
Lucky was happy to have her broach the question, especially since morning encounters had left him with one too many ideas, “Sure.”  
  
“I still think it’d be better for me to stay elsewhere,” Claire laughed sharply at the narrow of his eyes, “But I know you’re not gonna let that happen, and I need structure.”  
  
“Meaning?”  
  
“I want to make sure your home is still yours. I’m the guest here.” She shrugged her shoulders, a sigh pushing past her crimson lips, “What can I do to make you happy?”  
  
 **Agreement**  
  
Lucky’s mind was elsewhere, all his senses consumed by Claire.   
  
Her skin warm to his fingertips, her breathy whisper all he heard, and the scent of her perfume one he’d never forget.  
  
As they fell onto his bed, the transition from friendly conversation to passionate kiss was a blissful blur to him.   
  
He didn’t want to reason out of this; he wanted to plead ignorance to anything but her moan. However, his better self tried again when their eyes met.  
  
 _I don’t want to lose her_.  
  
Lucky’s reason vanished as she pulled him in for a kiss deeper than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Temporary Solution**  
  
Lucky wanted to break the silence of the morning after, tell her he was sorry – for everything. The last thing he should’ve done was use this situation to advantage, forget their friendship in a fit of passion.  
  
Greeting him with a kiss that was laced with reminders of the night before, she rewrote his plans when she awoke.   
  
Claire stared up into his eyes as he hovered over her, catching his worry within his gaze, “We can spend the whole morning analyzing this. Or you could just follow me to the shower. It’s your choice, Lucky. Either way, I’m game.”  
  
 **Carefree**  
  
Claire refused to let him ruin anything, silencing him with all consuming kisses.  
  
The truth was the situation terrified her. Neither of them had great track records, and she could not put herself through another drama – especially when she couldn’t even be locked up in her own home.  
  
Lucky had become more than a friend to her; he was a safety blanket, the only thing to make her feel safe while the world spun out of control.  
  
Rather than question that, she continued to lose herself in the taste of his lips and the water beating down on their bodies.  
  
 **Dread**  
  
 _Say something, Claire. Don’t leave it like this._  
  
After their eventful morning, she had dressed in silence with only awkward smiles thrown his way.   
  
She was feeding into his fears, assuring him they were all justified, as she moved about. Dressing for his own work day, Lucky tried to make conversation to which she responded with simple yes/no answers.  
  
When Claire offered only a wave, he immediately prevented her from leave, “Stop.”  
  
They stood within the tight space of his bedroom door way, staring uncertain at one another.  
  
Her eyes were wounded as though he had already done her wrong.  
  
 **Guarantee**  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me, you know? Say what’s on your mind.”  
  
Claire hesitated, “I don’t want to talk. I don’t want to make this…more of a burden than it has to be for either of us.”  
  
“You know I care about you, right?”  
  
She blinked her tearful eyes away from him, waiting for the follow up ‘like family’ or ‘a best friend’.  
  
To her surprise, Lucky did neither and took her face in his hands.   
  
When his lips tenderly touched her own, Claire could’ve sworn he erased all memory she had of any man before him.  
  
 **Prevention**  
  
Claire had rushed out of her office, determined to set something romantic for Lucky and capitalize upon their high.   
  
The red, profane words scribbled on her car brought her to a halt.   
  
She retrieved her cell phone, dialing quickly, and crossed her arms, “I need to be connected with Detective Spencer.”   
  
His voice greeted her moments later, “This is Detective Spencer.”  
  
Claire was about to respond when a voice appeared behind her, a cold reminder of their day in court, “Bet you never thought you’d see me again.”   
  
Her phone fell to the ground, preventing her from speaking to Lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighter**  
  
Claire’s adrenaline was on high as she sent her heel into shin, eliciting another four letter word from his lips; his hold had loosened enough for her to send her elbow back into his jaw.   
  
Screaming with each movement, hoping to catch someone’s attention in the parking garage, she turned around to grab his shoulders and force him to bend as she sent her knee into his groin then his gut.   
  
Falling over, he curled into a ball; she caught the shining object in his hand.  
  
She pierced the inside of his wrist with her heel, immediately retrieving the knife.  
  
 **Well Equipped**  
  
The last thing he heard on his phone was someone’s voice muffled through static.  
  
Lucky’s fears were confirmed as he heard the call about a parking lot incident over the radio. Cops and medics were on the scene.   
  
Ducking under yellow tape, he flashed his badge towards a questioning officer and stopped when seeing a medic zipping up a body bag on the pavement.  
  
He thought his knees would give out, a million scenarios flashing rapid fire through his mind.   
  
Each one proved wrong as his misty eyes looked up to find Claire seated in the back of an ambulance.  
  
 **Alleviate**  
  
Lucky tried to appear calm as he reached her, another medic on the scene tending to her face.  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she released a heavy sigh, “I told them I’m fine, but they say I have to go to the hospital.”  
  
Her left eye was dark, swollen as was her cut lip. The medic had removed her suit jacket and was lifting her tank top to view her ribcage.  
  
Ignoring any rage he felt, Lucky gently helped her hold up her arms as she winced at the medic’s examination.  
  
Her brown eyes found his, “I didn’t mean to kill him.”  
  
 **Justification**  
  
The intention was to protect herself, either hold him until the cops got there or make him retreat. When he went at her again, Claire had no choice but to use the weapon to defend herself.  
  
She adjusted in the hospital bed, wishing she had done more to the bastard. The pain washed over her body in one big wave then in tiny aftershocks.  
  
Lucky returned to his seat at her bedside, “You moonlighting as a superhero, now?”  
  
“If I was, I wouldn’t look like this.”   
  
“I don’t know.” He took her hand in his, smiling, “You’re still kinda cute.”  
  
 **Before You**  
  
“I was attacked in college.” Claire rarely spoke those words, and Lucky’s concerned reaction did little to help her. Clearing her throat, she went on, “It wasn’t major…in relative terms. It was just enough to spook me into accumulating massive amounts of self defense credits. Enough to work through the shock, if there was a second incident.”  
  
He held back on questions. That much was clear in his focus on their hands, unwilling to continue looking into her eyes. Lucky found the courage to ask, “What can I do to help?”  
  
“Lucky, I’m okay. He got the worst of it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Upset Normalcy**  
  
Claire winced at the pain coursing through her at the slight movement of her body. Opening her eyes slowly, she immediately froze at the eyes zoomed in on hers.  
  
It all registered in her fuzzy memory with rapid accuracy – she was back at Lucky’s. In his bed. And it was his day with the boys.   
  
Feeling much like a zoo attraction, she forced a smile with her swollen mouth.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Cam’s question came out with a small pout, his tiny fingers brushing a bruise on her cheekbone, “Looks like it does.”  
  
“Only when I laugh so no tickling.”  
  
 **Worn Welcome**  
  
“I’m sorry about the boys. I tried to keep them out, but with kids – it just makes them want to sneak around.” Lucky checked the door way, ensuring his son were back in the living room, “Can I get you something?”  
  
Claire attempted to sit up, prompting him to immediately come to her aid. Trying to appreciate his help, ignore wounded pride, she announced, “I wanna go home.”  
  
“The doctor wants you to rest.”  
  
“I will. In my home with my things and without an audience.”  
  
“I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“It’s not you. You’ve been great. It’s just—it’s time.”  
  
 **Creating Favor**  
  
The place would still be trashed. It would remind her of killing a man. She would have to rebuild the second she crossed the threshold.  
  
“Ready?”   
  
With a nod, she watched as he unlocked the door and allowed her entrance. Claire drew in a deep breath, passing him, and found her apartment was perfectly in order – more pristine than she could ever recall. None of it was her doing.  
  
“Fortunately, I had been over your place before the break in.” Lucky’s announcement prompted her to tearfully turn to him, “I knew what it would take to put everything back together.  
  
 **Biological Bias**  
  
Lucky had said little since her release from the hospital, yet he made sure he was consistently near to her. Outwardly, he claimed to parties concerned, “She’s a friend, and she needs me.” Inwardly, an entirely different battle took the field.   
  
To go from believing she was dead to knowing she was alive and beaten, his emotions were awoken. His number was the one she called in need, and he failed her.   
  
Ethan and Luke told him to be pleased with her fight, recognize her strength; all he could feel was the overwhelming desire to protect, _need_ to save Claire.  
  
 **Fork in the Road**  
  
“Ms. Walsh,” Dr. Lee started routine, but her tone quickly switched gears, “Claire, you just went through a traumatic event. Maybe you should take a little more rest before we return to this.”  
  
“I really wish everyone would stop fussing over me. I’m fine.” Claire readjusted in her seat before the doctor’s desk, taking a deep breath, “This is what I want to focus on. Not the drama anywhere else, but my future and what I want.”  
  
“I can give you the information—“  
  
“That’s all I’m asking for.”  
  
“ _ **But**_ you will still need to heal before conducting the procedure.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeking an Answer**  
  
It had to be her choice alone.  
  
Alone time had been abundant before she began spending time with Lucky. Gathering the information Dr. Lee supplied her, she stood and shoved the papers beneath a couch cushion, then braved her walk to the door.  
  
His concerned blue gaze was immediately confronting her, “Where have you been?” Making his way into her apartment, he searched her home for some sense of disturbance, “Did they call you about the case?”  
  
“No, I went to see the doctor.”  
  
“About what? Is something wrong?”  
  
Claire smiled at his worry, insisting, “Everything’s gonna be just fine.”  
  
 **Separate Sets of Goals**  
  
His fingers had brushed the papers, pulled the information out of hiding, before she could return with their drinks.   
  
As Lucky scanned over the information at a frantic pace, his emotions were quarreling – a mixture of anger, frustration, apprehension, and utter confusion.  
  
Claire did little to settle him when she had returned, signaling for him to hand the paperwork over.  
  
“You’re really considering this?”  
  
“Why? You wanna tell me how crazy I am.” Claire took the papers, straightening them to perfect order and placing them in a nearby drawer.  
  
“Because I want to you to consider if you’re really ready.”  
  
 **Volunteer**  
  
Near death situations had a way of shifting your perspective, reminding you to go after your deepest desires without reserve.   
  
Claire refused to let anyone – including a beautiful man – sidetrack her mission. Come hell or high water, she would be a mother. It had to be now.  
  
“You won’t know who the father’s really is.”  
  
“There will be a whole file on all the potential fathers.”  
  
“They could be criminals for all you know. Hell, these men could be Spencers.”  
  
Claire laughed, enjoying the sound and emotion despite the pain it caused her, “Would that be such a bad thing?”  
  
 **Love Without a Heartbeat**  
  
“What is the right way, Lucky?” Claire found the frustration building, their mutual failures interfering with hope, “Since being here, knowing my clock was in final countdown mode, I’ve been with one man. The baby machine. And I got nothing but an almost transfer to Alaska, not to mention everyone finger pointing with ‘I told you so’. I’m sick of waiting.”  
  
Lucky’s demeanor tightened, clearly holding back a flood of disagreements.  
  
“I need to stop waiting for happily ever after to just come to me.” Claire cupped his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers, “I’m going to do this.”  
  
 **Combat**  
  
“What about us?”  
  
It was a consideration she had been confronted with throughout her inward debate. Was pursuing her future alone worth risking possibilities with him?  
  
“We’re friends, Lucky. Before this whole dilemma, we started to consider something else.” She braved forward, ignoring his disappointment, “But I know I’m ready for this. I’m not going to wait for any man to decide that maybe I’m worth the risk.”  
  
“That’s what I’ve done? Welcoming you into my home, my life?” Lucky’s sudden switch caused her to jump, signaling him to soften his tone, “You have no idea what I’ve risked already.”


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Way**  
  
When he was ready, he knew where to find her.  
  
Their argument had been some time ago, allowing him to carefully consider his options regarding his future with and without her.   
  
Things had been quieter, calmer without her. During that quiet he found himself missing her presence in his life. At this point, he was even missing her endless rambles over the simplest of matters.  
  
When she had been around, he wasn’t wondering. There was no ‘something more’. That was his sign to pick a path, swelled with confidence.  
  
Claire neared the end of her run, oblivious to his presence.   
  
**Determination**  
  
When her dark ovals had targeted him, her feet came to a slow stop.   
  
He stood to his feet, grabbing the large manila envelope beside him, and offered her a nervous smile, “I was hoping I’d bump into you.”  
  
Claire pulled her ear buds from her ears, breathing heavily, “Yeah? Why’s that?”  
  
“I have a few reasons, but I thought,” Lucky paused, swallowing a lump in his throat, and handed the envelope over to her, “I’d start with this.”  
  
She accepted it. Uncertain, Claire ripped the seal, “What is it?”   
  
“It’s my file. Medical records, everything I can think of.”  
  
 **Between Us**  
  
Even if it all turned out to be an absolute lie, a failure, Lucky’s effort was appreciated more than he would ever know.  
  
Claire tried to hide the tears, looking over the file with a faint grin, “You don’t have to…I shouldn’t accept this.”  
  
“Fine, then I’ll convince you that this is a better option over dinner.”  
  
She wanted to argue, half heartedly at least, but it was impossible. Her heart had never been more intrigued than in that moment.  
  
“I’m glad you agree.” Giving her lips a soft kiss, he smirked upon pulling away, “You’ll see things my way.”  
  
 **Night’s Conclusion**  
  
There was no way she would chance ruining their first date with ‘baby daddy’ conversation.   
  
Lucky seemed to appreciate this, becoming comfortable as the night wore on.  
  
Eventually, she allowed him into her home – waited for him to make a move.  
  
Swept away in his touch, she refused to press her luck.   
  
However, when she eagerly handed him a condom, he ceased his actions.  
  
 _Way to kill the mood, Claire._  
  
As an apology began to leave her lips, Lucky tossed the item aside and kissed her with a passion she was positive she had never experienced with anyone before him.  
  
 **Courtship**  
  
The roses she received with “Thinking of You” were just a bonus in their relationship. As were regular inclusion in his plans, the kisses without a need for words, and the other things Lucky did as an attempt to woo a woman.  
  
Claire felt blessed to be ‘her’. The one he sought out. The one he trusted and called friend without losing the benefit of being all woman.  
  
It was impossible to keep anything secret in Port Charles, but she had no problem being Lucky’s girlfriend. In fact, she prided herself on it.  
  
Being Lucky’s girl was a precious gift.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wrong Answers**  
  
When the first test came back negative, Lucky insisted he would be happy to try again. Claire was satisfied with that until the second and third test returned with the same results.   
  
Dr. Lee insisted she must be patient, but it felt like failure.   
  
One night, when she swore Lucky was in deep slumber, the sobs had begun to escape her. Fearing she’d wake him, Claire attempted to muffle the sound with the corner of her pillow.  
  
When his arms tightened their hold around her, she forfeited to the overwhelming disappointment and turned in his embrace – crying against his chest.  
  
 **Daddy Duty**  
  
Lucky forced Claire to talk about the disappointment, the need to be a mother, and unintentionally broke down walls she had built with bricks around herself.  
  
Though the words had never left been spoken aloud, she knew she was deeply in love with him – more than she would ever admit.  
  
That may’ve been why she consistently feared Elizabeth, the woman who refused to disappear. While Elizabeth feigned politeness with Lucky present, Claire had no doubt the disgust was mutual between them.  
  
When she called, Lucky had no choice but to respond. The only difference now was Claire usually accompanied him.  
  
 **Life Lies**  
  
When they had arrived at the hospital to answer Elizabeth’s frantic call, the last thing they expected was this news.  
  
“He’s yours, Lucky.”  
  
The words left Elizabeth’s mouth repeatedly as she clung to him.  
  
All this occurred right in front of her, Lucky’s hand suddenly absent from hers as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth in disbelief.  
  
While Claire felt the world spinning out of control, Lucky’s world had stopped movement altogether.  
  
Claire watched them, feeling like just another onlooker, and wondered how he could ever be satisfied with just her when Elizabeth had his whole world in her hands.  
  
 **Return Expectations**  
  
Claire had nodded with a smile that should’ve signaled doubt and fear to him; he had either ignored or missed the signal completely.  
  
The looks shifted towards her, many dismissing her and others with sympathy. Claire escaped their stares, wandering after Lucky and Elizabeth.  
  
When she had found them, at their baby boy’s bedside, her heart shattered upon the sight of Elizabeth’s joyous smile.  
  
Lucky stared at his son, adoring and tearful, as he allowed Elizabeth to lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
 _It was fun while it lasted._  
  
Claire accepted their fate, unwilling to wait for the let down.  
  
 **Disregarded**  
  
“I just want a minute alone, okay?”  
  
Lucky tried to announce it as politely as possible, ignoring the urge to comfort Elizabeth as she left the room somewhat disappointed. He stared at Aiden and tried to piece it together.  
  
How could he hold the tiny angel and not know this was his son?  
  
The reason for the truth’s reveal, the reason Nikolas would be gone from Aiden’s life, mattered not.   
  
Lucky thanked heaven for his son’s safety from all harm, kissing his small hand.  
  
He smiled at his child, whispering, “Don’t you worry about anything, Aiden. Your dad’s right here.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Worn**  
  
Claire went about her day with her phone on silent and her assistant screening all calls.   
  
Lucky was to know only two things: Claire was fine and busy with a case.  
  
Truthfully, her colleagues had been incredibly supportive of her situation since the attack, forgetting her brief involvement with a mobster. For the time being, her work load was light with ‘easy win’ cases.  
  
She went stir crazy, having no place to focus.   
  
Her heart had gotten the best of her a couple times, attempting to visit Lucky, but it had a quick turn around every time – spotting Elizabeth nearby.  
  
 **Path Problems**  
  
“No message. Thanks.” Lucky hung up his cell phone, frustrated by the assistant’s brush off, and quickly dialed another number.  
  
 _This is Claire Walsh, leave a message_.  
  
Balling his free hand into a fist, he tried to maintain a calm tone, “It’s me again. I’m not sure what’s going on, but I want to talk. Please, just…answer the phone when I call or come see me. Give me a chance to explain.”  
  
Lucky couldn’t grasp why she refused to acknowledge him. How could it be so easy for her to let him go when he couldn’t imagine doing the same?  
  
 **As Happy Should Be**  
  
Elizabeth’s lips stung him, arose the most spiteful and angry feelings in him; Lucky managed to find concern for her (the mother of his child) and gently pushed her away from him.  
  
He tried to avoid her eyes, hoping to avoid this conversation, “You shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
  
“This is over, Elizabeth. You know that.”  
  
“Aiden is your son. This—it changes everything.”  
  
“It changes nothing.” Lucky found the sadness brewing in her eyes, sighing heavily, “Not between us.”  
  
“Because of Claire?”  
  
“Because of us.” Lucky corrected, hearing her bitter laugh, “We’re not good for each other.”  
  
 **Troublesome**  
  
 _It had to be the Chinese._  
  
Claire let out a deep breath, flushing the toilet and leaning her back against the bathtub. Her face was burning after heaving everything she had ever eaten.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, she slid her hands along her stomach and attempted to soothe away the sickness. In the midst of her rubbing and breathing, her eyes flew open with a realization.  
  
“No.” Claire rushed to her feet, nearly tumbling over on her way out of the bathroom, “It can’t be.”  
  
Her current standing with Lucky did not change a thing - she was late.  
  
 **Promises a Father Makes**  
  
Aiden was snug in his own bedding, healthy and thriving.  
  
Stroking his soft hair, Lucky vowed, “We’re going to be okay, you know that? No matter what happens between me and your mama, I’m always gonna be here for you, for your brothers. I’m going to love and support you for the rest of my life. You can count on that.”  
  
Aiden began to snore in his sleep.  
  
“You’re bored with me too?” Lucky set his chin on the crib railing, “You and Claire, done with me.” He leaned in, whispering playfully, “Think you could help me get her back?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Repetition**  
  
“That can’t be right.”   
  
Claire tossed the stick into the full bathroom trashcan, determined to get a negative answer, and went onto the next test.  
  
After setting the timer, she returned to her bedroom and went to the items dumped onto her bed.  
  
Searching through the boxes, she tried to find a test she hadn’t taken.  
  
This was it, the sixth and final test brewing on her bathroom sink.  
  
Claire didn’t want to think about what consequences she was about to face, didn’t even mentally broach the subject of Lucky.  
  
Choices were narrowed by the sixth positive sign’s proclamation.   
  
_Pregnant_.  
  
 **By Chance**  
  
“Yep, you’re almost five weeks along, Claire.” Dr. Lee beamed, happy for her patient’s finding, until she thought the news was unwelcome, “This is news we wanted, isn’t it?”  
  
Claire forced a smile, nodding too quickly to be taken seriously.  
  
Chalking it up to hormones, Dr. Lee rubbed her bicep supportively, “I’ll be back with your prenatal vitamins.”  
  
Once she had received recommendations for combating the morning sickness, Claire shoved her vitamins into her purse and made a bee line for the elevator.  
  
“Long time no see.”  
  
Her eyes shut tightly at the sound of his voice, turning around, “Lucky.”  
  
 **News Update**  
  
Lucky asked for five minutes of her time, taking her to an empty waiting room.  
  
While he explained his minimal involvement with Elizabeth, went on and on about Aiden’s strength and return home, Claire wondered if God was daring her to drop the bomb.  
  
“I know how it must seem. I can’t imagine what you’re thinking about me and Elizabeth, but I swear I don’t want her.”  
  
“What do you want, Lucky? Because I’m not gonna—“  
  
“You.” He cut her off, smiling at her weary look elsewhere, “Just you, Claire. I promise you that this changes nothing between us.”  
  
 **Put Off**  
  
“Everything’s changed.”  
  
Lucky could see the truth of her words in the depth of her brown eyes, tears glossing her gaze, “No, not for me, Claire.”  
  
“For both of us.” She flicked a tear away, insisting, “Everything’s different.”  
  
“Why? Tell me how this changes anything.”  
  
“It’s not that. It’s—“  
  
Elizabeth and the boys had entered the room. Bouncing her eyes between them, she announced, “We’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”  
  
“I’ll drive them home, then I’m coming to see you, okay?” While he had been happy with Elizabeth’s quick departure, he panicked when Claire wanted to follow suit, “…please?”  
  
 **Peace Offerings**  
  
When she opened the door to find him holding flowers and chocolate, Claire couldn’t help but smile.  
  
The moment he handed the items over, the perfume of petals nearly knocked her over. Masking the sickness with a smile, she rushed into the kitchen to put the flowers in water – leaving them far away from her nostrils.  
  
Lucky shut the door behind himself, removing his jacket, as she settled on the couch, picking at chocolates.  
  
She knew his eyes were glued to her, but she ignored it. The fact that some sort of substance was sitting in her stomach satisfied her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reconcile**  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t include you more.”  
  
Claire stroked his cheek, happy to see him lean into her touch.  
  
Kissing her palm, Lucky caressed the inside of her wrist with his thumb, “But I wish you wouldn’t shut me out every time you think I’m going away.”  
  
“What am I supposed to do? **Make** you stay?” Chuckling at his glare, she shrugged her shoulders, “That’s not me.”  
  
“A _little_ fight would be nice.”  
  
“Fine, where’s Elizabeth? I’ll go pull her hair out.”  
  
Lucky groaned in frustration, refusing to argue over nothing, and leaned forward to silence her with a kiss.  
  
 **Disturbance**  
  
Claire missed the heat of his breath, the spark of his touch, and the way her worries seemed to melt away when he was lavishing affection upon her.  
  
Sinking into the cushions of her couch, she moaned his name softly as his kisses trailed downward.  
  
Reality came crashing upon her when his lips neared her navel; her eyes flew open and every bit of enjoyment had been robbed of her.  
  
“Lucky?”  
  
He paused between kisses, rejecting the idea of stopping entirely, “What?”  
  
Claire placed her hands on his shoulders, staring at the ceiling, and forced the words forward, “I’m pregnant.”  
  
 **Check In**  
  
Lucky sprung up to a seat, wondering if he heard correctly and answering his own question with her look of concern.  
  
Pulling her shirt back down, she sat up.  
  
Her movement was slow, a deep breath leaving her, and Lucky tried to register some signs.   
  
Her mood swings had seemed normal; nothing had changed in her appetite, no weight gain. However, he noted her abrupt touch to her stomach.  
  
Claire complained, breathing deeply, “Nausea has hit me hard lately.”  
  
His hand began to rub the length of her back, causing her eyes to seek his, “Do you have any saltines?”  
  
 **Ruined Surprise**  
  
“You don’t have to do that, Lucky.” Claire snapped her eyes shut, wanting the tears to dissolve there rather than slipping past her lids, “None of this. I can handle it.”  
  
“Would you just answer the question?”  
  
“On the counter.”  
  
Claire kept her eyes closed, listening carefully as he moved around, and opened them when hearing his voice.  
  
“Here.”  
  
She accepted the crackers, offering a weak smile, “Thanks.” When his hand returned to her back, Claire hung her head, “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you…how this should’ve come out.”  
  
“You’d rather me find out in the delivery room?”  
  
 **~*~ Final Escape~*~**  
  
Her eyes met his and the words leapt out, “If you want out, this is the time to say so.”  
  
Lucky let out a sharp laugh, shaking his head, “Now, would be the time to fight, Claire.”  
  
She wanted to. Desperately. For her and her child. There was no better than Lucky Spencer.   
  
However, she was fully prepared to forfeit.  
  
“I’m not going to leave my baby or the woman I love.” Lucky kissed away her tears, placing his hand on her stomach, “Don’t you get that yet?”  
  
Covering his hand with her own, she conceded, “I think I do.” 

  
**_The End_ **


End file.
